Another Love
by btsvxx
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE] "Lebih baik, kau lupakan semuanya! Lupakan keluargamu! Kakakmu dan semuanya! Dan mulai lah hidup baru bersamaku karena sekarang kau hanya punya aku!" [Kim Taehyung V x Jeon Jungkook / Vkook Taekook]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Another Love**

**Chapter: 1**

**Author: btsvxx**

**Cast: Kim Taehyung / V & Jeon Jungkook (Vkook, Taekook)**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Yaoi / Boy x boy**

**Genre: Romance**

* * *

Taehyung POV

Akhirnya aku selesai kuliah, sekarang aku bisa bebas! Aku pun menjatuhkan diriku ke kasur sambil memakai headphone mendengarkan lagu "galau" dan menatap ke langit melalui jendela pada malam itu sambil memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini. Hmm, kalau orang2 pasti akan mencari pekerjaan, menemukan kekasih dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Kedengaranny saja cukup mudah. Tapi kalau menurutku sih, lebih baik hidup bersama orang tua selamanya. Aku sudah memiliki segalanya disini. Harta melimpah. Dan kelak aku akan mewarisi harta kekayaan keluargaku bukan? Lalu untuk apa mencari pekerjaan. Tiba2, lagu yg kudengarkan terdeengar tidak nyaring. Ada beberapa ketukan tidak beraturan. Menggangguku berhayal tengtang masa depanku yang mudah dan bahagia. Dengan kasih sayang dari orang tua. Tapi baru kusadari kalau ada yg mengetuk kamarku. Ku lepaskan headphone ku dan mulai melangkah dengah malas membukakan pintu. Ternyata itu eomma.

"Taehyung, kau harus bersiap-siap untuk besok! Itu akan menjadi hari yang terindah dalam hidupmu!"

"Hmm?"

"Besok kau akan eomma dan appa nikahkan dengan anak pengusaha besar Kang Seulgi, untuk menjaga hubungan kami! Kita akan kaya raya! Tapi tenang saja, semuanya sudah appa dan eomma siapkan. Kau hanya perlu bersiap untuk besok ne"

"..."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Terlalu banyak alasan bagiku untuk untuk menolaknya. Bagaimana aku bisa menikahi seseorang yang sama sekali tidakku kenali? Tiba2 semua hayalanku tengtang masa depanku hilang, hancur dalam ingatanku berubah menjadi suram. Aku tidak menyangka dengan mudahnya mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini.

"Taehyung?"

"APA? Eomma, kita sudah mempunyai segalanya! Untuk apa kalian harus lakukan ini?"

"Kelak kau akan melanjutkan pekerjaan appa dan mewarisi harta kekayaan keluarga ini bkn? Kami hanya ingin kau sukses. Tidak seperti ini, hidup tanpa tujuan. Bahkan kau tidak pernah mempunya pacar! Pokoknya eomma tidak mau tau. Kau harus bersiap untuk besok! Ini demi kita semua"

Aku langsung masuk mengunci kamarku dan kembali menjutuhkan diriku ke kasur. Dan tiba2 pikiranku kacau layaknya orang "stres". Aku mulai mengcak-ngacak kamarku. Menjatuhkan lemari bukuku. Melempar segalanya yang ada di kamarku. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Berjam2 aku memikirkan hal itu dan cara untuk tidak mengikuti pernikahan itu. Sampai aku menatap langit melalui jendela. Gelap. Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalaku. Aku membuka jendela kamarku. Meninggalkan segalanya. Dan turun hati2. Yap! Aku berusaha untuk kabur. Dengan diam2 aku mendekati pagar. Menunggu situasi agar tenang. Dan mulai memanjat pagar. Setelah sampai diluar. Aku berlari secepat mungkin. Berlari sejauh mungkin. Tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan. Semuanya gelap. Tak disangka aku berada di jalan raya. Disana sama sekali tidak ada kendaraan sampai kulihat jam tanganku yang saat ini menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Aku mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan itu yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui. Tiba2 aku mendengar bunyi tlakson mobil.

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku dan yang kulihat hanya cahaya yang sangat terang dan semakin terang mendekatiku. Lalu tiba2 semuanya gelap. Lalu beberapa jam kemudian semuanya kembali terang dan seseorang berda didepanku saat ini.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya" Kata seseorang berambut hitam didepanku.

"Dimana aku?"

"Kau ada dirumahku. Mian, kemarin aku hampir menabrakmu. Aku kira jalanan sepi karena saat itu masih sangat pagi. Kau baik2 saja bukan?

"Aku baik2 saja kok. Tapi sekarang aku harus segera pergi"

"Kau ingin kemana? Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu disini. Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

Saat ini sebaiknya tidak ada yang mengetahui identitasku. Aku juga tidak tau harus kemana. Mungkin lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus pergi dan akan ditemukan lagi.

"Namaku V. Kim V"

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Senang bertemu denganmu. Jadi kau mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sedang ada masalah dengan keluargaku"

"Kau kabur ya?"

"Ti... dak"

"Jujur saja, lagi pula siapa yang mau berkliaran di jalan raya saat jam 3 pagi?"

"Terserah apa katamu... Aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Kau ingin kabur lagi ya? Mau aku antarkan? Hehe, Tapi jangan laporkan aku kepolisi ne?"

"Siapa yang mau melaporkanmu? Aku hanya ingin pergi menjauh dari sini"

"Eheh, sebaiknya kau makan dulu saja ne. Jangan kabur dengan keadaan seperti itu. Lagipula disini tidak ada siapa2 kok"

Bocah itu bawel sekali. Rencana kaburku bisa berantakan apalagi mungkin mereka sedang mencariku sekarang. Tapi mungkin akan lebih aman bersembunyi disini.

"Hmm, ok. Tidak apa kan aku 'bersembunyi' disini sementara?"

"Tidak apa kok. Lagian kau sedang kabur dari apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakanny. Jadi kau tinggal sendiri disini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak suka berada disekitar keluargaku. Tapi mungkin sebentar lagi aku harus bersiap untuk pernikahan kakakku. Jadi kau ikut saja ya? Kata eomma aku boleh mengajak temanku. Karena kau tidak bisa disini selagi aku tidak ada"

"Ne"

Aku pun bersiap2 untuk pergi. Asalkan hal itu bisa membuatku jauh dari masalahku. 1 Jam kemudian aku dan dia pun berangkat menaiki mobilnya.

"Kita sampai!"

Saat kita mulai memasuki aula pernikahan benar2 tidak kusangka. Tertulis namaku disana. Dan baru kusadari... Itu adalah pernikahaku! Ku lihat appa & eomma sedang terlihat cemas disana. Tanpa basa-basi aku menarik tangan jungkook ke mobilnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau-"

"Baiklah, namaku sebenarnya adalah KIM TAEHYUNG dan aku berusaha kabur dari pernikahanku dengan kakakmu! Jadi kita harus segera pergi! mereka mulai menemukan kita!"

"MWO?"

* * *

**Akhirnya selese juga :)**

**Mian klo ada byk kata yg disingkat / typo :(**

**Jangan lupa review ya!**

**Makin byk review makin cepet update ne :D**

**Thanks for reading ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Another Love**

**Chapter: 2**

**Author: btsvxx**

**Cast: Kim Taehyung / V & Jeon Jungkook (Vkook, Taekook)**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Yaoi / Boy x boy**

**Genre: Romance**

* * *

_Saat kita mulai memasuki aula pernikahan benar2 tidak kusangka. Tertulis namaku disana. Dan baru kusadari... Itu adalah pernikahaku! Ku lihat appa & eomma sedang terlihat cemas disana. Tanpa basa-basi aku menarik tangan jungkook ke mobilnya._

_"Ada apa? Kenapa kau-"_

_"Baiklah, namaku sebenarnya adalah KIM TAEHYUNG dan aku berusaha kabur dari pernikahanku dengan kakakmu! Jadi kita harus segera pergi! mereka mulai menemukan kita!"_

_"MWO?"_

_Jungkook dan V pun segera naik ke atas mobil, dan Jungkook mulai mengemudikannya._

_"Jika kita tak bisa pulang, untung aku membawa ini" Kata Jungkook sambil memberikan sebuah tas kepada V._

_"Apa ini?"_

_"Itu adalah uang! Aku tidak percaya akan begini jadinya. Sebenarnya, aku hanyalah anak angkat, karena appaku telah menabrak mobil appa & eomma kandungku saat aku masih bayi. Dan karena hanya aku yang hidup dalam kejadian itu jadi mereka menjadikanku anak angkatnya. Aku sudah menyusahkan mereka dan sekarang aku membantumu untuk kabur. Aku tidak mungkin bisa kembali. Dan semua ini karenamu, hyung!"_

_"Yak! Kenapa kau tidak beritahu dari dulu jika tidak mau menolongku? Aku kan bisa langsung bunuh diri! Sehingga kau dapat hidup bahagia selamanya! Itu bukan yang kau mau?"_

_"Kau gila hyung! Bukan begitu maksudku! Masa kau tidak bisa mengerti? Bagaimana bisa aku menolong orang yang tidak kukenal, dan sekarang membuat masalahnya menjadi masalahku!"_

_"Lebih baik, kau lupakan semuanya! Lupakan keluargamu! Kakakmu dan semuanya! Dan mulai lah hidup baru bersamaku karena sekarang kau hanya punya aku!"_

_"A..."_

_"JUNGKOOK! AWAS!"_

_BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK_

Taehyung POV

Saat ini aku sedang duduk, menunggu. Aku merasa sangat menyesal memarahinya tadi. Dan sekarang? Aku hanya bisa berharap dia baik-baik saja. Aku sudah menunggu di kursi rumah sakit ini sekitar 3 jam. Dan dokter belum keluar. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, aku melihat kamar Jungkook terbuka, dan akhirnya dokter keluar. Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Dokter, apakah Jungkook baik-baik saja?"

"Keadaannya sangat buruk. Dia mengalami gagar otak yang membuatnya lupa ingatan"

"A..APA?"

"Kau bisa menjenguk nya tapi jangan terlalu lama karena dia harus beristirahat"

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung memasuki ruangannya. Dan aku melihatnya diatas kasur tidak sadarkan diri. Aku langsung duduk di kursi di samping kasurnya. Dan menatapnya. Seketika aku teringat dengan apa yang terakhir kukatakan kepadanya.

_"Lebih baik, kau lupakan semuanya! Lupakan keluargamu! Kakakmu dan semuanya! Dan mulai lah hidup baru bersamaku karena sekarang kau hanya punya aku!"_

Kau tau? Seakan-akan semuanya terkabulkan. Jika aku tidak berkata seperti itu mungkin dia tidak akan begini. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Dan mungkin aku tidak usah mengingatkannya lagi tentang keluarganya nanti. Ada baiknya jika hanya aku dan dia. Aku terus-menerus menatapnya, berharap ia membuka matanya. Karena sekarang aku hanya punya dia.

Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Aku berharap keadaannya bisa membaik esok. Lalu aku mulai merasa mengantuk. Sampai aku menjatuhkan kepalaku ke atas kasur sambil masih menggenggam tangannya. Keesokan harinya. Aku mendapat kabar dari dokter jika keadaannya tiba-tiba membaik. Dan tentu aku sangat gembira mendengarnya. Aku masih duduk disamping kasurnya sambil menunggunya sadar. Karena hanya itu yang bisa kulalukan. Lalu betapa kaget nya aku. Saat melihat tangannya bergerak. Dan matanya mulai terbuka.

"Siapa aku?"

"Kau Jeon Jungkook,temanku. Dan aku Kim V. Karena aku lebih tua darimu jadi kau bisa memanggilku V hyung"

"Ohh, baiklah, V hyung. Bagaimana aku bisa disini?"

"Ceritanya nanti saja ne? Kau lebih baik beristirahat dulu, karena kau masih sakit"

"Ok..."

"Hmm, aku keluar dulu. Aku ingin mencari udara segar. Kau disini sendiri tidak apa kan?

"Tidak apa kok hyung"

Lalu aku membalasnya dengan senyuman dan berjalan keluar kamar. Saat sampai diluar, rasanya ingin melompat! Aku terlalu senang bisa melihatnya sadar! Aku pun berjalan menuju balkon rumah sakit sambil melihat keluar. Merasakan udara segar pagi hari dan melihat pemandangan yang indah dari atas sini. Sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku langsung spontan memelintir tangannya.

"Hey! Hentikan! Sakit pabo!"

Ternyata itu adalah Jimin hyung. Teman baikku yang sempat menghilang entah kemana seperti ikan yang hanyut disungai.

"Jimin hyung! Eh, mian, mian" Aku langsung melepaskan plintiranku pada tanganya.

"Argghh, Kau benar-benar Taehyung?"

"Ne-_-"

"Aku sangat kangen padamu! Aku menelponmu berkali-kali tapi kau tetap tidak mengangkatnya! Sampai ibumu mengangkatnya dan bicara padaku sambil menangis jika kau hilang! Bahkan sekarang polisi sedang mencarimu"

Aku langsung menarik Jimin hyung dari tempat yang ramai itu karena jangan sampai ada orang yang mendengarnya jika sekarang aku buronan/?

"Apa?! Po.. Polisi juga mencariku?"

"Ya! Dan sekarang kau tertangkap basah Kim Taehyung! Sekarang kau harus pulang!" Kata Jimin hyung sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Yak! lepaskan! Kau tidak mengerti hyung!"

"Baiklah, aku juga hanya bercada hehehe. Lagi pula ada apa? Kenapa kau bisa ada di rumah sakit?"

"Menjelaskannya nanti saja ne?-_- ceritanya panjang. Hmm... tapi-" Aku langsung mengeluarkan sebuah bulpen dari kantungku dan merobek satu kertas dari notesku dan menulis sebuah alamat kamar apartemen yang sudah kupesan.

"-Ini! Ingat, jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa jika kau menemukanku! Dan biasakan untuk memanggilku V" Kataku sambil memberikan kertas itu.

"V?" Jawab Jimin bingung.

Lalu aku langsung pergi kembali kekamar Jungkook dan langsung menutup pintu. Aku benar-benar takut. Apa lagi sekarang aku menjadi buronan. Lagi pula kasian sekali keluarga Jungkook. Aku sudah kabur dari pernikahan kakaknya dan sekarang aku menculik adiknya/? Pokoknya aku harus tetap aman, dan tidak membiarkan siapa pun tau tentang kejadian ini kecuali Jimin hyung.

"Hyung?"

"Oh... Ne?"

"Kau sudah kembali? Ayo kesini, aku agak takut disini sendiri"

"Baiklah kook" Aku pun segera duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Kata dokter tadi, aku sudah boleh pulang! Yey!" Kata Jungkook dengan volume agak keras.

"Apa? Benarkah? Cepat sekali kau sehat, Jungkook" Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutnya senang.

"Ayo hyung, Aku mau pulang sekarang. Aku bosan disini" Jungkook merengek sambil menarik-narik baju V.

"Ok... Tapi kita harus membereskan barang-barang dulu"

"Siiap hyung!"

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang, aku dan Jungkook pergi menaiki bis untuk pergi kesebuah apartemen. Kami menaiki lif dan turun di lantai 5 dan mulai mencari kamar bernomor 524. Setelah menemukannya. Aku membuka pintunya. Dan kami pun masuk dan membereskan barang-barang.

"Aaahh... Akhirnya selesai juga-" Kata Jungkook senang sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

"-Oh ya, hyung kau sudah berjanji untuk menceritakanku semuanya! Sekarang aku kan sudah sehat!"

"Ok, Jungkook. Sebenarnya Appa dan Eomma mu sudah tiada. Sama sepertiku jadi kita hidup bersama sebagai teman yang bernasip sama-_-" Aku menceritakan cerita yang sebenarnya hanya saja aku edit sedikit-_- karena tetap saja Jungkook tidak boleh mengetahuinya.

"Ceritanya pendek sekali, hyung wkwk" Kata Jungkook sambil terkekeh kecil. Aku tersenyum melihatnya bisa gembira.

"Wkwk, ok baiklah, Kita harus mencari pekerjaan kook, Kita tak bisa menggunakan uang yang ada di tas itu terus menerus"

Seketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. Aku langsung berjalan dan membukanya.

"V! Aku tinggal di apartemenmu ne? hehe. Rumahku kebanjiran dan Eomma dan Appaku menginap di rumah nenekku. Aku tidak suka disana jadi aku disini sementara, boleh? hehe" Kata Jimin hyung yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Apa? Aku memberikan alamat apartemenku bukan berarti kau boleh menumpang! Pake alasan rumah kebanjiran lagi-_-"

"Hyung? Siapa itu?" Kata Jungkook tiba-tiba datang.

"Hehe bukan siapa-siapa, hanya... hanya... tukang bersih-bersih/?" Jawabku.

"Tukang bersih-bersih?-_- Hei, Aku Jimin teman baik V!" Kata Jimin pada Jungkook.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Jungkook" Jawab Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook akhirnya memperbolehkan Jimin hyung untuk tinggal sementara disini-_- Lalu kami bertiga duduk di sofa setelah Jimin hyung membereskan barang bawaanny/?

"Oh ya, hampir lupa, Aku mengajak kalian untuk mengikuti audisi Big Hit Entertainment! Kalian harus ikut!"

* * *

**Udah segini dulu deh ya wkwk**

**Review nya kl udh 20 aku update ya**

**Kalau kurang aku hapus-_-**

**Pokoknya yang udh baca wajib review!**

**Maaf kl ada typo. Semua manusia pasti pernah typo/?**

**Ok, thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
